Some Time Next Month
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Sequel (kinda) to Not Once A Week. After Law's promise, it takes almost a month to get back to Luffy with an answer. But he's sure now...
1. Chapter 1

_~Rat here,_

_so it was asked that I make sequel for Not Once A Week, so here you guys go. I'm really insecure about posting lemons, because I think they're horrible, please tell me what you think. Any advice and/or criticism will be appreciated._

_There are a few parts where it's from Nami's POV, or just mainly what is going on in her head, but she is the Straw Hat I relate to the most, so it was easier for me to write those parts that way._

_Any way, I'll go away now, hope you like it._

_For Lionel Orlando_

Bura bura bura… Bura bura bura… Bur- Click…

"Hello?"

"Tch, took you long enough. I thought we were going to lose connection."

"Good morning to you too, Law." Nami had half a mind to hang up, but it might've been important. "How are you?"

"Annoyed. Bepo just told me that we're stuck in an underwater current. It's going to throw our log pose into chaos. We're already pretty far off course." There was the sound of something crashing in the background and some swearing.

"What was that? And how far off course?" Nami asked.

"We were headed for a spring island. Looks like we've completely swept by it. Anyway tell Straw Hat, it might be a while before we're back on course with you guys… Like a month."

"Yikes. Ok, be careful out there."

"Same."

Nami hung up the snail. 'Well, at least they told us.' She stretched and headed out on to the Sunny's lawn. "Hey, Luffy!"

"Not fair, you're cheating Brook!"

"Yohoho!"

"But it was my turn…"

Nami sighed as she watched the more carefree part of the crew play across the deck. 'What are they even doing?'

"Something wrong Nami?" Robin asked from her lawn chair.

"Law just called and-"

"Traffy called?" Luffy was suddenly right next to her. "What did he say? Is he in trouble? Was there a-"

CRASH!

Nami's eyebrow ticked in frustration. Closing her eyes she reached out and hit the first three people her fist came in contact with. Feeling slightly less agitated, she opened her eyes and looked down at her captain, Usopp and Sanji, each with a sizeable bump on their heads. She shook her head and continued. "He said that they were swept off course by a strong underwater current and that we probably won't see them for a month."

"Kind of them to at least let us know." Sanji stood up, dusting off his pant leg, and continued what he had originally been doing. "Here, for my lovely flowers, something to keep you cool." He placed two glasses a table next to Robin.

"Hey, I want some Sanji." Usopp piped up following the cook back inside.

"Get it yourself…"

Luffy remained seated on the lawn looking up at Nami. "I won't see Traffy for a month." He pouted.

"At least. I'm sure they'll be fine though."

He flopped down and stared up at the clouds. "That sucks…" He whined. He had been anxious about seeing the surgeon since Sunday. He wanted to know if Law felt the same and he wanted to touch him. Already, with just the thought of their distance, Luffy was beginning to squirm on the inside. Dangit, how long was a month again?…

-Four weeks later-

Nami sat inside the galley sipping on her tea looking over a map she had just finished. It was cloudy but still pleasant outside, and it didn't look like there would be any drastic weather changes soon. The galley door busted open and Luffy came in soaked.

"Stupid Usopp… Stupid water balloon…" He sat down in front of Nami, his head thumping against the table as he lay there. She stood, moving her map out of the way of any water that might drop on to it from Luffy, and came back with a towel.

"Here, before you get sick." She placed it on his shoulders before sitting back down. He didn't move, just mumbled a 'thanks' and continued his staring contest with the table. Several minutes ticked by with no movement. Nami bit her lip in contemplation before reaching out to remove his hat with one hand and towel off his head gently with the other. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Luffy looked up at Nami from under the towel. Nami was wise in the ways of the world, she always had awesome advice, and she was practically his big sister. He could tell her right? He sat up and took over drying his head and shoulders. "What do you do when you love someone and you want to be with them and touch them but they aren't around?"

Nami blinked. 'Wait, what?!' Did Luffy just ask her that, really? She shook her head. "Um, how do you mean exactly?"

"Like I want to have sex but I don't know when I'll see them next and my heart kinda aches and gets restless whenever I think about it and I've can't stop thinking about it." Luffy huffed.

'Oh, he's sexually frustrated… OH! He… Wait, no…' She coughed. "So you think you're in love?" Get back to the first issue here.

"No. I know I love Law." Luffy stated.

Law…? Her Captain was in love with Trafalgar Law and from the sound of it was already sleeping with the other. Ok, that was ok. After all, Luffy was almost 20 and of course he and Law had spent some time together during those two years on that island full of women… Something inside Nami snapped. "Are you guys using protection?!" She wasn't sure why, but that seemed like an important question to ask at the moment.

"Protection from what?" Luffy stared at her bewildered. "Law would never hurt me."

Nami's rationality caught back up with the rest of her brain. Do guys even need to worry about that kind of thing? It's not like Luffy could get pregnant… Law was a doctor, surely he would know and handle any sort of risks and wear protection if needed. Why was she assuming her captain was bottoming? What if it was the other way around, and Luffy was the one who… HALT… Bad Nami, stop right there. Where was Robin when she needed her?

"Nami, you're getting all red. Do I need to go get Chopper?"

"No. I'm fine." Well at least this explained why Luffy had been particularly annoying lately. He hadn't been bored, but impatient. "How long have you two been together?"

"A few months. It happened back on Amazon Lily, one of the times I was hiding from Hancock." He smiled and laughed at the fond memory.

"And you love Law?"

"Yup."

"And he loves you?"

This caused Luffy's smile to fall a little. "He said he might, but he wanted to think about it. That's normal, right?" Luffy's brow furrowed. "But even if Traffy doesn't, I still do and I want to be with him." Luffy's face lit up with a smile again.

'Awwww~' Nami got up and hugged Luffy. If that idiot hurt her captain in any way, she would make his life living hell. Maybe send him and his crew to that place Sanji had been to. She let go and looked down at him. "That happens sometimes. Not everyone is honest with their feelings. You shouldn't rush him."

"I won't! I'll wait as long as Law needs me to."

The newly founded fangirl inside Nami squealed. 'Oh, he's so cute. He's actually being patient. Law doesn't know how good he has it.'

"But what do I do in the mean time? You know, about…"

"Well, if you feel like you need to work out your frustration, why not spar with Zoro and Sanji?"

Frustration? Luffy didn't think he was. "I don't feel frustrated but sparring with Zoro and Sanji at the same time sounds like fun."

Nami nodded. She hadn't meant at the same time, poor Sunny, she'd go tell Franky and Usopp in a bit. She watched Luffy get his spark back and he was rambling about a new move he wanted to test and how he was hungry and needed meat before sparring. Oh and afterwards too. "Luffy?" She called to him before he left. "Does anyone else know?"

Luffy shook his head. "I'm not ready to tell everyone yet. I want to know what Law says first."

"Ok…" She watched him go before sitting back down. Well she could tell Robin, the girl was great at keeping secrets. And besides, there was a high probability she already knew.

-2 More Weeks-

"Hasn't it been a month yet?" Luffy whined out loud to no one in particular. Nami looked at him from where she was sun bathing on the lawn. It was painfully clear he missed Law. She didn't have the heart to tell him that it may be another month or longer until they'd see them again. The Grand Line was fickle, these new areas especially.

"Hey! I see another ship!" Usopp called down. "I think it's Kid's."

"Really?! I'm going to go say hi." Luffy sprang to his feet. "Gum Gum…"

"Wait, Luffy, let me signal them before you-"

"Rocket!"

"Damnit…" Nami sighed and stood to go change direction of the Sunny.

Luffy hands wrapped around the railing as he came soaring over. He let go once he was over the deck but momentum kept him going until he crashed into the mast.

"The fuck!?" Kid stated at the wreck. At least his mast wasn't broken and falling.

"Hi!" Luffy waved from where he was still hanging upside down on the solid wooden beam, his legs wrapped around it.

Kid let out short huff. "Hi, Straw Hat."

There was laughter from behind the tall red head. "Always have to make a big entrance, huh?"

"Traffy!" Luffy hopped down. "Glad to see you're ok. You should come over and Sanji can cook for all us." Luffy turned to Kid. "You too."

"Thanks but no. I've got problems to take care of."

"We'll leave you to it then." Law walked by them and headed for the railings. "Come on Straw Hat."

"Hey, you know you're one of those problems, right?!"

"I said earlier that the conversation was over. Deal with it." Law said before reaching out and placing his hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Later."

"What's up with Kidd?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing important." Law removed his hand from Luffy.

"Captain!"

"Luffy!"

Luffy looked around. They were back on the deck of the Sunny. He still had no idea how Law did that, but it was convenient. The Heart Pirates were also on board, the sub floating gently beside the ship.

"We came over when we saw her approaching," Penguin explained. "Didn't sound like your talk with Eustass was going well."

Law clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Whatever." He looked over and saw Luffy talking with Sanji, no doubt trying to convince the blonde to make food. He surveyed the ship out of habitual paranoia and noticed the Straw Hat's navigator looking at him. She didn't seem angry, concerned maybe.

"Yes!" Luffy bounced back over. "Sanji says he's going to make a feast!"

"Thanks Straw Hat." Law watched as his own crew relaxed and conversed with Luffy's. They definitely didn't mind. It was good to know everyone got along. He looked back to Luffy who hadn't left his side. The teen was fidgeting a little. Law repressed the urge to pull him close and smother him.

"Hey Luffy," Nami decided to intervene. Luffy looked like he was having a bit of trouble. "Didn't you want to show Law that map in the captain's room." She gave him a wink.

"Oh… Oh yeah!" He nodded finally catching on. Grabbing Law's arm, he pulled him inside below deck.

"Slow down Luffy." Law stumbled as he was dragged down the hall. "Whatever it is it can wait and I doubt it's going anywhere."

"It did wait. A whole month…" Luffy trailed off when he reached the door. He pushed it open and pulled Law in quickly. 'I've been waiting too.' Luffy locked the door before backing taller man against it. Wrapping his arms around Law's neck he leaned up and kissed him. "I missed you." He whispered. He trailed his mouth down his cheek to his neck. "Like a lot. I missed you and I wanted you, every day." Luffy gripped his shoulders tightly in the embrace.

Law placed his hand against the small of Luffy's back. "I missed you as well." He could hear his own heart thumping. It reverberated through his being. Despite how calm he felt, his heart was beating like crazy, as if it were desperate to get out of the prison that was his chest and be free. Free… He was holding his heart back from the one it wanted to be with. He was holding himself back. 'Damnit.'

Pushing off the wall, he pulled Luffy away from him slowly and held him at arm's length. "Luffy," He paused. Damn, he knew what it was, what he wanted to say, but it wasn't as easy as others made it look. He cupped Luffy's face in both hands and brought him close. He brought his face close, bumping their foreheads. Luffy's eyes were wide and honest. They were deep and pulled Law in further every time. He decided to let go and fall, just this once, just for Luffy. His mouth descended upon Luffy's and he watched him close his eyes, his fists clenched in his shirt. The teen moaned into the kiss before rocking back on his heels and then pushing up on to his toes. He let go of the shirt and slid his hands under instead.

Law pulled away. His hands halted Luffy's. "Luffy, we need to talk."

"Later. It can wait." Luffy continued up and Law let his shirt be pulled off, his hat falling off his head in the process.

"No, it can't." Law followed Luffy as he backed toward the bed.

"But you promised…" Luffy sat at the edge of the bed and kicked off his sandals.

"Yes I did." Law chuckled at his eagerness. He sat beside Luffy removing his own shoes. He plucked the straw hat off his head and placed it on the bed post. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Luffy's cheek. As he pulled away he looked Luffy in the eye. "I love you, Luffy."

Luffy smiled before he pounced on the surgeon. They fell back on the bed with Luffy hovering over Law.

"Hey. You're crying." He reached out to brush his thumb across the scar on his cheek.

"And you're blushing. You're all red." Luffy laughed and swooped down to kiss him before he could defend himself. Luffy's tongue pushed into his mouth deepening their kiss. His hands trailed up Luffy's side pushing off his shirt once he reached his shoulders. The yellow sash was next, then fingers attacked the buttons of their pants. Luffy continued his loving worship, kissing down his neck and collar, to his chest, and then navel.

It wasn't often Law was on the receiving end of this sort of attention. He lay, propped up on his elbows, and watched Luffy leave his burning trail of kisses. Luffy bit down on his hip and sucked lightly at the tan skin. He returned to Law after giving the spot such generous attention. He rolled his hips slightly while kissing him. Law used his distraction as leverage to roll Luffy under him.

Luffy whimpered as Law pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavy; face flushed. Law placed a quick kiss against his lips before lowering himself to Luffy's chest. He sucked lightly at a pert nipple while his hand moved lower, finding Luffy's strained erection. He pumped him lazily at first, moving over to the neglected bud and letting his free hand continue his treatment to the other.

"Law~" Luffy whined and jerked his hips forward into Law's hand. "Tease me later, just… Ahhh!"

"Oh, I have your permission to tease you? I'll have to take you up on that offer later." His hand gripped a little tighter around the base of Luffy's member earning him a pleading whimper.

"That's not what I meant!" Luffy gasped as the hand around him began to move faster.

Law just shrugged. "I'll do so now then." He lowered his head to Luffy's cock, sucking at the head before swallowing all of him. The teen's head fell back as he moaned; his hand in Law's hair. The surgeon held down his hips with one hand, the other holding the wrist to the hand in his hair. "Don't pull." He said warningly before going back down on Luffy.

His tongue ran up against the underside of the member before swirling around the tip and descending. Luffy's hand pressed down on his head and he tried desperately to thrust his hips up. Law smirked as he pinned Luffy to the bed. He felt the tip of the teen's cock brush against the back of his throat.

"Nnngh… Law," Luffy squirmed. "I'm g-gonna…"

Law only hummed in response. He gave one last hard suck at the tip before Luffy came in his mouth. He pulled away licking his lips. "You always taste so good."

"Not… fair…" Luffy panted, face flushed crimson. He sat up only to pull Law back down in a kiss. "You're still half dressed." He tugged at the waist line of Law's pants. Law assisted in removing them, the end result with both of them naked and Luffy in Law's lap somehow. Luffy resumed his attack on Law's mouth, kissing him and leaving bites across his neck. They had always been careful to not leave visible marks, which was hard when one took in consideration how Luffy dressed normally. But Luffy didn't care any longer. "I'm telling my crew tomorrow."

"We have no lube…"

"No, that's not what I meant…" Luffy pulled away. "Wait, what?"

Law leaned back on his hand. "You could just get me good and wet." He watched Luffy turn red. "Tell them what? About us?"

"Yes, that's ok right?" Luffy looked down for a moment.

"Yes." Law began stroking the now soft member, his still unattended to; pressing against Luffy's thigh.

He grabbed Law's hand mid-stroke and pulled it away. "I love you." He whispered into the palm. "I love you." He said again before pulling two of the surgeon's fingers into his mouth. He sucked each one, wrapping his tongue around them to make sure they were well lubricated before letting Law drag them out. He scooted backwards so he could kneel over and reach Law's manhood. He took him all at once, spending only a moment to suck at the head before bobbing up and down.

Law let his head fall back in bliss. "Damn," He hissed out. He only bucked slightly when Luffy's lips were around the base of his cock, remembering to keep himself under control. He refocused and inserted one of his fingers gently into his entrance. Luffy wriggled in his lap a bit but kept up his pace around his cock. Law wasted no time pushing the second finger in and began to scissor them while pulling them out and pushing them back in. He felt Luffy moan around him after a hard thrust and quickly removed his hand and pulled Luffy off of him. "Enough," Luffy whimpered at him, like a child having their favorite toy removed. Law leaned in and kissed him quickly before lining himself up with Luffy. He held the teen's hips as he pushed in, fast, all at once; Luffy's arms snaked around his shoulders, his nails leaving slight red trails across Law's tattoos.

Luffy gasped. He had been craving this, this weird heat, with a strength that was sweet, like flower petals blooming from heated steel. Only Law made him want this, and only he could give it to him. He felt Law pull out a little and thrust back in. "Harder…" He moaned. "Please," Luffy pushed his hips down to meet Law each time quickening their pace.

"I love you." Law kissed him across the jaw as he said it. He spread Luffy's legs a little more so he push in at an angle. Luffy arched into him gasping gibberish before demanding harder and faster in that same spot. "I love you, Straw Hat." He noticed a tear welling up in one of his eyes and he wiped it away. "Luffy…"

"I'm… so close," He closed his eyes and just let the sensations wash over him. He felt Law's hand wrap around his member once again and stroke it in time with his thrust. The lights exploded behind his eyes soon after and felt Law fill him with his own orgasm. He laid there blinking at the ceiling for several seconds. Law hadn't pulled out yet but that was ok. Why was their first round always so exhausting? It was even worst right now because of how long it had been. He didn't even want to jump Law for another. He just wanted to stay there, with Law in his arms, and stare at the ceiling. Law finally pushed off Luffy, pulling out in the process. He placed a kiss against his temple, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Luffy…"

"Sleep." Luffy pulled Law to him and cocooned them both in the blankets. He heard Law grumble about the mess that they would have to deal with in the morning but he tuned it out.

* * *

Nami came back up from below deck and placed the two plates of food on the table. She got a knowing wink from Robin as she giggled a bit.

"Luffy didn't want dinner?" Sanji asked. A small part of his voice almost sounded hurt.

"They're real busy down there." Nami shrugged. Robin hid behind her book as she started laughing again.

"Too busy for food?"

"I didn't want to interrupt…" Nami sat beside Robin and nudged her. "Cut it out," She whispered. "They're going to get suspicious." Robin nodded and then leaned forward and whispered into Nami's ear.

"Really?" Nami squealed excitedly. "I'm so happy." She leaned back and looked at the stars. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when they told everyone. "We have more nakama now." She smiled at the thought. And as long as Luffy was happy, so would be everyone else.

* * *

_Well there it is. I'm writing more often now so if any one has a request feel free to PM me about it. Also let me know if you see anything that's needs to be fixed in the story._

_I'm thinking about making another one for LawLu, but their first time. I haven't decided yet. Until then,_

_~Rat~_


	2. Chapter 2

_~ I'd like to dedicate this to Smoker and Tashigi! whoa, wait, let me finish. I've been playing Unlimited World Red and I'm a completionist and those two are very annoying to find. Weeks ago, I got mad and turned off the game and started writing this. And when you read it, you'll probably be able to see that it was written in segments. Anyway, I found our favorite Navy officers recently, so I decided to finish this._

_Also, this hasn't really been edited, so it might seem redundant in some areas, idk I just wanted to get it posted. Promise though, I will fix it up soon, just hope it isn't too bad._

_Rat ~_

* * *

_More Than Just A Day_

Luffy ran through the jungle towards the beach. He didn't hear anyone following him, but he didn't slow down until he could hear the waves crashing upon the shore. He skidded to a stop when he spotted someone at the edge of the jungle. They were reclined against a large boulder that was part of a rock outcropping overlooking the shore.

"Traffy!" Luffy waved before jumping up to the boulders and plopping down beside him. "I didn't know you were here."

Law opened an eye at him, humming in a noncommittal way. "I came by to see you." Luffy's eyes brightened. "Just to check on your wounds." He added but the adoring look didn't leave Luffy. He sighed and sat up a little straighter. "It looks like you're fine though. Are you heading back to Saboady?"

"Yeah I'll be leaving tomorrow." Luffy said. His breathing had calmed down and he took the moment to rest.

"Why do you sound so out of breath?" Law asked out of curiosity.

"I was running from Hancock."

The surgeon raised an eyebrow at this. "You were running from the most beautiful woman in the Grand Line?"

"Yeah, she's nice and all, but she won't shut up about marriage and kids and stuff." Luffy looked over at Law when he heard him laughing. "What?"

"Nothing. I just think it's funny and ironic."

"But she's not made of iron… Is she?"

"Never mind Straw Hat." Law leaned back. "Maybe you'll get it when you're older."

"Hey, I'm nineteen!"

'And apparently devoid of a sexual drive.' Law thought.

"I get what she means. I just don't care about that stuff." The teen huffed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, because getting married and all that means settling down and not going on adventures. I'll do it later. After I find One Piece." Law smirked at this. "Besides aren't you suppose to marry the one you really love?"

He sighed. "I guess. Don't really think about that kind of thing."

There was a moment of silence while Luffy sat in deep thought. "Hey Law?"

"What?"

"Does it have to be a guy and a girl to have kids?"

"Yes…"

"So only they can get married?"

"Not exactly." Law sighed. "It's not common but same sex marriages do exist. Why?"

"I was just thinking. I don't feel the same way Usopp and Sanji do about girls. I've seen Nami naked before, and Hancock too, but that's all it was. Just… them without clothes. I didn't feel whatever it is…"

The older captain had this weird nagging feeling that this was probably one of the deepest conversations Luffy had ever had. "What about men?" He inquired.

"What about?"

"Do you like men?"

"I don't know. I've never felt anything like what Sanji and Hancock describe for anyone." Luffy sighed. "Maybe something is wrong with me…"

"I don't think so." Law sat up again. "Come here." He pulled Luffy a little closer.

"Are you going to check?" Luffy asked. Traffy was so nice. He came back to make sure Luffy was alright even after it had been two years. He vaguely heard Law muttered that he wasn't going to bother with checking. The next thing he knew the surgeon's lips covered his own and he was being held in place. A small squeak escaped him as he was pulled into Law's lap.

When they parted, Luffy's cheeks were covered in a deep blush. He didn't understand whether he was excited or scared or why he was trying to hide his face in Law's shirt. He felt Law chuckle and he suddenly decided he love that sound. The vibration from deep within echoing into his own confused ears. His hat had fallen back on to his shoulders and he left it there when he finally let Law's shirt go and sat back a little.

"Can you do that again?" Luffy asked, he sounded quiet to himself and he didn't know why.

"Hm… no."

Luffy snapped his head up, glaring Law in the eye. "Why not?!" Why did it matter? But that little voice was suddenly stampeded over by the onslaught of emotions and drive that was Straw Hat.

"Because you-!" Law didn't finish. Luffy pulled him forward by his shirt and crashed their lips together. Thrown off by the sudden movement, Law's hand slipped to side and he lost their support causing him to fall back with Luffy over him. His head throbbed and he blinked up at Luffy. His hand reached up behind the teen's head and pulled him forward, deepening the kiss. He felt Luffy's hands flatten against his chest as he sat back up; pulling Luffy into a more comfortable position in his lap.

When they parted this time, Law flicked Luffy on the nose. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because…" Luffy trailed off. He didn't know actually. Law waited but Luffy didn't continue. He sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back. "I want more." Luffy whispered.

"Hm... why?"

"I don't know. I feel weird here." He held a hand to his abdomen.

"Ok," He pulled him close and let Luffy clumsily kiss him again. He raised his head slightly and responded with his tongue darting inside sliding across Luffy's. The teen squeaked and backed away. Law smirked. "I thought you wanted more," He ran his thumb over Luffy's bottom lip. "Or did you want something else?"

"The feeling inside." He muttered. "I want this." He pressed his hand to his stomach. Suddenly the teen's eyes brightened and he placed an ear to Law's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Your heart, it sounds like mine."

Law bit the inside of his cheek. His heart was beating fast, yes, but that was a natural reaction. "Straw Hat," He began. It didn't seem like Luffy was listening though. He sighed. What harm would it do to indulge him? Odds are he didn't know what he was feeling but once explored he'd either back down or let Law go ahead. He didn't have anything to lose. "Hey, you wanted more, right?" Luffy sat up and nodded. "Then let's get off this rock."

Luffy's smile brightened and he stood quickly, pulling Law up with him. "Come on." Luffy hopped down and paused for a moment. Law landed beside him, turning his head in the direction Luffy was watching. In the distance were a pair of Kuja hunters. The teen placed a finger over his lips as he pulled Law away by the wrist.

* * *

The grass was cool under his skin. He stared up at the glowing beetles, like a starry sky under the root system of this giant tree. Lightly calloused fingers ran down his side causing goosebumps to rise in their wake. Law's mouth trailed kisses back up his stomach to his scar. He ran his tongue across the mark. Luffy gasped lightly. "Law..." He clenched his hand around the blades of grass. Law leaned up and kissed Luffy gently.

The waves fell upon the sand not too far away as the sun set, small rays of orange light made their way to the couple. Luffy relaxed, letting go of the grass and just feeling. He lifted his hips slightly to help Law remove his pants. Talented hands made their way down and caressed his thighs. He felt the urge to close his legs but pushed it away when Law's hand grazed near his manhood.

Law wondered how it had escalated to this. From simply checking up on Luffy to exploring his body. He brushed over Luffy's length with a gentle touch while kissing the teen again. Luffy moaned and pushed into Law's hand.

"Straw Hat," Law called. Luffy opened his eyes. His question died in his throat as he looked down into the honest open eyes of Monkey D. Luffy. Instead, the surgeon placed a kiss on his forehead. A small nagging voice in the back of Law's mind screamed for him to stop. That this was the enemy and to back away before it was too late. Before he fell victim to the charm of this young man.

'I'm a willing victim.' Law pulled Luffy closer. He molded his mouth over his again, knowing he would never get tired of the taste. He kissed him breathless again and again, getting lost in the sensation. Finally, he slipped his hand between them and went back to Luffy's weeping cock. He had been surprisingly patient, he deserved a reward.

Luffy whimpered against Law's lips as he began to pump him softly, deliberate slowness driving the teen crazy with each movement. Law nipped at his lower lip, swiping his tongue across before pushing inside. He squeezed once around Luffy's base before increasing speed.

The younger captain gasped out and Law dropped his attention down to his neck, kissing and sucking his way across to his shoulder. "Traffy..." Law bit down harshly at the nickname making Luffy arch against him and buck up into Law's hand.

'What are you doing Trafalgar? There's no need for this.' There wasn't, or there hadn't been. Now Law would've shot himself if he tried to leave. Somewhere between that first kiss and Luffy pulling him into this alcove beneath the tree roots, a short span of what probably hadn't even been five minutes, he had fallen for this teen. Which, he was aware, made no sense. He owed Straw Hat nothing, had no prior connection to the teen before Saboady, he wasn't wanting that badly was he? No, it was just Luffy. He had felt this when he was watching over him during his recovery. A lot of people fell into this trap of his. He subconsciously brought out the best in others and it made them flock to him. A bubble of anger appeared in Law's mind. Was he jealous? He'd be lying to himself now if he didn't admit that Straw Hat was attractive in more than one way. He suddenly felt possessive. Law sucked harshly at the bite on Luffy's shoulder.

"Law~ Hancock will get mad…" Luffy panted into his shoulder.

'Good,' Law internally groaned. What was wrong with him? He pushed Luffy back a little before lowering his mouth to Luffy's erection. The teen watched, his elbows keeping him propped up. Law smirked as he sucked on the head. He ran his tongue down the underside, nipping lightly at the skin of his balls before coming back up and taking all of his cock into his mouth. Luffy attempted to push farther into the heat around him but he kept him pin down. He hummed in delight at all the sounds he got from Luffy as sucked him off. The vibration shot down the teen's dick and tingled through the rest of his body. Toes curling in the grass Luffy spread his legs, welcoming Law between them.

The surgeon continued his oral worship of Luffy, every moan and cry going straight to his dick. He ran his hands down Luffy's thighs, massaging the soft skin and hard muscle. "Oh," Luffy panted. "La-aaahh! ...Traffy" Luffy ran his hand through Law's short hair, nails scraping across his scalp. The hot sensation in his stomach grew to its peak and he came in Law's mouth.

Law growled as he swallowed Luffy's seed. The teen had pulled his hair and still had a tight grip on the tresses. He dragged his lips off the soft cock, nipping at the sensitive head and removed Luffy's hand with a not so gentle squeeze. Luffy whimpered underneath him. He fisted Law's shirt and pulled him close. "Stay."

Law nodded. He hadn't planned on leaving. Though he probably should before things got worse. That thought was immediately buried when Luffy pulled him down and cuddled against his chest. He actually felt sleepy anyway. Letting his eyes drift shut he wrapped an arm around Luffy and dozed off.

* * *

Law's eyes blinked open to dark surroundings. The warmth of Luffy's body was still near, though not completely on him. The teen was sitting up next to him, their legs touching, still slightly intertwined. He could hear the ocean, the waves lapped calmly and cool breeze rustled the grass he lay on bringing with it the sweet scent of wild flowers.

He shifted, brushing his hand across Luffy's lap. The rubber pirate chuckled and took his hand in his before laying back down, resting his head on Law's chest.

"It's a little past midnight." Luffy said suddenly.

"Hm?" Law hadn't asked but it was nice to know anyway.

Luffy raised his arm and Law could just barely make out his hand pointing up. "The beetles just left. They hunt after midnight then come back here to sleep. They glow so that other animals won't eat them." Luffy hummed absently before he looked up at Law. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine." Law was about to close his eyes when he felt Luffy shift and suddenly straddle him. His eyes had begun to adjust and he could make out the shining reflection in his eyes. "Straw Hat?"

"Take me,"

"What?" Did he hear that right?

Luffy's brow furrowed. "I said it right, didn't I? I'm pretty sure that's what Sanji always tells Zoro..."

Pushing that unwanted piece of information aside, Law wondered if Luffy knew what he was asking for. And how dangerous this situation was becoming? Law took in the young pirate, noticing how very naked he still was from their earlier activities. "I don't think-"

"Nope, I said it right." Luffy confirmed with himself. He gave a short nod. "Take me,"

Law refused to believe he might be blushing. He wasn't going to deny that he was already getting hard but he was not blushing. He coughed lightly and ran his hands up Luffy's thighs. "Do you realize what you're asking?"

Luffy nodded. He took one of Law's hands and guided it farther up to his crotch where it came in contact with his own semi-hard member. A hiss slipped past his lips as Law grabbed it and started lazily stroking him. "This'll hurt a little," He warned. Luffy kept an apprehensive gaze on him, the intensity in his eyes sent a shiver down the surgeon's spine.

He laid Luffy down on the grass and settled between his legs. Pressing kisses against his shoulder he ran his hands down his arms to his wrists. Luffy let out a breathy moan as Law's teeth made their way down to a pink bud and scraped along the skin. He licked at the sensitive area before shifting over and wrapping his lips around the other one.

Luffy gasped and pushed up, rubbing his body against Law's. Long fingers found their way down between his legs. "T-Traa... Traff-fy," He panted hotly.

Law kissed down his chest and stomach, taking a moment to kiss the head of his member before moving on down to his thighs.

He didn't know why he was being so gentle. Well, he did, he just hadn't expected it to have such an effect on his behavior. Not during sex at least... He looked back at the hot moaning mess of a teen beneath him. Law's pants grew more uncomfortable and he squeezed the base of Luffy's dick. "Hey Straw Hat?" Hazed over eyes focused on him. "Suck me off," The teen looked at him confused. "Like I did for you," He ran his hand back up the young man's shaft. "It'll help."

Luffy nodded vaguely, too light headed to attempt to understand. He pushed himself up and leaned forward against Law as the other captain moved back a little to accommodate him. He gripped the waist band of Law's pants, fumbling with the button and zipper; brushing his member every time his hold slipped. Finally, he managed to unfasten the article of clothing and slide it down Law's hips. Law watched as Luffy licked his lips and neared his own throbbing erection. He pumped him once more, urging him on gently, before putting three of his fingers in his mouth.

Luffy breathed deeply through the nose before lowering himself the rest of the way. He shyly licked the head. The satisfied sigh from Law above him made the heat in his stomach spread and he moved forward to take it in his mouth this time. Law moaned as he removed his wet fingers. He ran his free hand through Luffy's hair in an encouraging way. He sucked on the tip before slipping his lips farther down, allowing his tongue to slide across the sides.

He heard Law groan quietly over him. With a smile, he began to eagerly move his head and tongue the same way he had felt Law do to him. "Straw Hat…" He felt Law's hot breath on his shoulders as he leaned over him. Just as Luffy came back up and was about to go back down, he felt something cool slip inside him.

Luffy yelped in shock, his teeth bumping Law's cock. Law placed his hand at the base of Luffy's skull stilling him. A muffled apology came from the teen, he shifted a bit at the odd intrusion. "It's ok… Just watch your teeth." Luffy nodded and began to slowly bob his head, taking more and more of Law in each time. The surgeon let a moan pass and waited until Luffy relaxed a little more; he curled his finger slightly.

A whimper or a whine, but he didn't slow his pace. He held on to Law's hips and thighs tightly as a second finger made its way in. Law pulled them out before pushing them back in slowly. He was beginning to get use to the feeling, still odd but bearable. Law paused over him, his mouth coming up from the base to suck on the head. He felt the vibrations in Law's chest as he moaned. Luffy's tongue found the slit and ran across it, humming in delight. "L-Luffy…" The teen opened his eyes. Law had never called him by name before. His head was suddenly jerked back and lips met his in a passionate kiss. He playfully sucked on Law's tongue, bringing his arms up to hug around the man's middle. Law growled lightly, pushing his fingers in faster, stretching him, searching.

Luffy gasped loudly when Law brushed up against his prostate. He buried his face against Law's shoulder as it was hit again. "Aaahhh… Traffy, yessss," He winced in pain slightly, a third digit joined the first two in spreading his entrance. Law aimed for the bundle of nerves and soon had Luffy moaning against him again. He began to push back on the hand pleasuring him, half-humping Law in the process. Law hissed at the feeling of Luff's hard-on rubbing his and pulled his fingers out. He kissed Luffy silent before he could protest.

His back hit the grass once again with Law hovering over him. He spread Luffy's legs, one pulled up near his chest, and pressed his cock dangerously close to his entrance. Seeking the same feeling from moments earlier, Luffy pushed against him in anticipation. Law held Luffy hips still as he pushed in, not slowly but not very fast either. Every moan and cry was swallowed by his mouth over Luffy's. He stopped once he was in all the way.

"Fuck… Straw Hat," Law whispered. He kissed Luffy's mouth before pressing kisses to his cheek and shut eyes. Luffy dragged his nails down Law's back and arms, eliciting a hiss from the surgeon. Luffy whimpered again as he shifted his hips. Law reached down to stroke him, distracting him from the searing pain. "Straw Hat…" Luffy's eyes remained shut. Law held him close and began to pull out. "Hey…"

Luffy let out a broken cry when he felt Law start to move. It didn't hurt quite as bad as he thought or as Law had made it seem. Through the feeling, a sudden fizzy warmth appeared and he could hear Law calling out to him. He moaned a little louder and adjusted his hold around the man's shoulders. "Traffy~"

Law swore under his breath as he thrust faster into Luffy. The teen arced into him once more as he found the tender area again. The cries from Luffy urged him on to hit it every time. "Damn…"

"Aaahhh! Law, please… Haaahhh!" Luffy gasped into his shoulder. "I want…"

Law kissed him again, he continued to mumble against his lips. He had started to move his hips in time with Law's. The doctor reached down and roughly stroked Luffy, pushing him over the edge again. The teen's scream and tight heat around brought him to his own climax soon after. He stilled inside Luffy, looking down at the flushed teen.

Finally, after his head had cleared, Law pulled out. He remained hovering over the teen, brushing his hair out of his face and observing him. "Luffy…" The young captain's eyes were closed, his breathing deep and heavy. "Luffy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough-"

"That was awesome!" Luffy hugged him tightly and laughed.

Law couldn't help but laugh as well as he fell beside him in the grass. 'Idiot,' He let Luffy wrap himself around him as they went back to sleep. In the morning he had to make his way back to the New World. He would probably leave before Straw Hat woke up. But for now he could indulge a little more.

* * *

-Punk Hazard-

"Hey, Traffy!" Luffy pulled Law back a little while Franky (Nami) continued ahead toward the others.

"Yes, Straw Hat?"

Luffy looked a little strange, acting shy as he stared at the snow beneath his feet. "Back then, on Amazon Lily… Was it just for that day or," Luffy paused, actually thinking about what he wanted to say.

Law's eyes widen a bit. "More than just a one time thing?" Luffy looked up at him and he smirked. "We'll see." He leaned down and kissed Luffy gently, tugging on the lower lips as he pulled away. "We'll be with each other for a while during this alliance."


End file.
